Magnificent Horror Short Trilogy
by LittleLulu no Taka Katsudo-Bo
Summary: The Littlelulu's triple-features short stories of generally horror-thriller. Test your fear, the biggest horror ladies we'll see them on holiday become the victims of uncertain terror. Warning: Strong violence, blood and gore, disturbing horror images and/or mild nudity. Completed!
1. Dreadful Whatsapp

Name: Dreadful Whatsapp

Genre: Horror, Suspense

Age: +18

Summary: Matilda spend her time alone on Halloween chatting with her friends on Whatsapp, but quickly turned into horror when something terrifying lurking within the Whatsapp. Leaving Matilda in fear and despair when the monster break in her house and...!

Warnings: May contain strong violence, blood and gore, mild nudity and disturbing horror image.

* * *

A busty horror geek, Matilda, dumped her boyfriend for cheating and being download Whatsapp without her mother's know to spend on Halloween with her friends about upcoming horror flicks. But soon she discovered that the mysterious follower is after her, mocking her about favorite horror movie.

"Hey you! I know you're not alone! Do you think the scary movies is not suit it for young girls?"

"What the..." Matilda gasps.

And to her horror, Matilda saw the man on the door and is helplessly tried to call the police before the man break in and Matilda screams.

"Help! Police! Someone is coming to kill me...AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Matilda cried out for help, but turned into the helpless scream as the killer comes closer and the screen turns black.

In the end, Matilda's mother and the police arrived too late and found Matilda's mobile phone drop it.

"Please, tell me is my baby okay?!" Matilda's mother asked worried.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But we found your daughter's mobile in her room." the officer said.

"Oh fuck! Don't tell me my daughter is...?"

The photos of Matilda's disturbing, gruesome body cause her mother to scream in horror.

"Matilda?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matilda's mother screams out of terror and grief upon seeing her daughter's gruesome dead body.

And... Happy Halloween!

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Cast**

Jodie Knights as Matilda

Brinke Steven as Matilda's mother

Adam J. Yeend as the killer (Matilda's boyfriend)

Kane Hodder as Police officer


	2. Pseudo Murder

Name: Pseudo Murder

Genre: Horror, Suspense

Age: +18

Summary: An 18-year-old hot girl Emily stays alone on Thanksgiving watching horror movies with her babysitter Jessica in her family's absence. But she quickly surprised when the stranger contact her, telling that he will kill her. Then, helplessly, she discover something terrifying that the stranger who killed the babysitter was related with watching scary movies, forcing her into the game of cat and mouse in the twist of horrors.

Warnings: May contain strong violence, blood and gore, mild nudity and disturbing horror image.

* * *

Emily was arguing with her boyfriend Luke after she discovered he is gay, causing to lost their romantic dating and storm off for her home angrily.

One day, while her family are preparing to buy Thanksgiving supplies, her mother told her to stay home under the guard of her baby Jessica in their absence.

After they went shopping, Emily suggested that she wanted to watch some horror movies on Thanksgiving with Jessica while she going to make some popcorn for two.

Suddenly, Emily receives a strange call from the stranger, asking her, "Are you watching some scary movies?" At first, she though that person was Luke, her ex-boyfriend who breakup their relationship. However, the caller turned out to be actually Luke, but his voice turns sadistic, threatening her to end her life.

She helplessly discovering something terrifying behind the house when Luke reveals that he killed her babysitter Jessica by slaying her throat with the kitchen knife. He demands her to stop watching horror films or she will be just like a blonde girl victim in low-budget slasher movie.

When she refuse to giving up, Luke mocks her about what happen last Thanksgiving after she caught him kissing another boy and not watching horror film.

When Emily threatens him to call the police, Luke breaks through the door. Emily screamed and Luke pursuits her outside the house as she tries to call out the police, but ignoring her screaming because she play a prank.

After failing to call the police, she run to try and climb the roof, Luke appears to grabs by her legs. Emily screams her head off constantly as she tries to getting off of him, but Luke is too strong as he attacked and stabbed her violently until her scream was stopped to death.

In the end, her family come home from shopping and the officer told them that he found Emily and Jessica's corpse throw it in the garbage. Luke then walks off, pretending to be innocent and assumed that the monster turkey killed Emily.

Happy Thanksgiving!

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Cast**

Agrafena Emshwiller as Emily

Danielle Harris as Jessica

Bill Moseley as Luke (Emily's boyfriend and killer)

Adam J. Yeend as The Officer


	3. Bloodshed Christmas

Name: Bloodshed Christmas

Genre: Horror, Suspense

Age: +18

Summary: A high school student Audrey and her girlfriend Susan goes on their dating at desolate house to watching horror movies with group of high school coeds during Christmas party. Suddenly, she become too much frighten when the man (her ex-boyfriend) break into and starts murdering all party goers one-by-one.

Warnings: May contain strong violence, blood and gore, sexual assault content, mild nudity and disturbing horror image.

* * *

On the day of Christmas, high school student Audrey has a night date with her girlfriend Susan at desolate house with a high school party coeds to watching some horror movies during Christmas.

As the party goers drinks and watching scary movies, Audrey saw the shadow on the window and become scared. "What's wrong with you, Audrey? It's just an imagine!" Susan told her that it is just imagine.

As they keeping watching, Audrey scaredly goes to check out the place and... she saw Bobby (her ex-boyfriend who cut her relationship for unknown reason). "Bobby?! Oh my god! What the fuck are you doing here?!" She freak out. The girls coeds saw them and greets him to join their Christmas party.

However, Corey apologize to Bobby because Audrey cheated him when she revealed to be lesbian. Angered at her for being with all girls, "That's it! I'm going to end this fucking party once and for all!" Bobby yelled, wanted to pay her for being dumbed with him.

To their horror, Susan and the rest of party goers saw Bobby grab the machine gun from the bag and screams in fear as he start killing all party goers one-by-one.

Upon watching Susan dies in her arms, Bobby explain that Audrey's abusive mother, Beth, was so furious because she don't want to be with her daughter for being lesbian.

With a scaredly Corey's help, Bobby sexuality assaults Audrey while covering her mouth to prevent from screaming until they leaving her bleeding to death.

When Beth comes to see Audrey has already raped by Bobby, she became frightened when she knew that her daughter would expose it to the police.

Not wanted to call the police in order to keep herself quiet, Beth grabs her daughter by the neck. "MOMMY! PLEASE, I LOVE YOU! STOP IT!" Audrey screams and begs her to stop as she forced her to swallow the poison, killing her immediately.

When the police arrives too late to find all party goers (including Audrey and Susan) were all dead and arresting Bobby and Corey for the mass murder. Beth, pretended to be crying over her daughter's death, said that Bobby rape and kill Audrey for being lesbian.

When the police leaves, Beth screams her heart out in furious anger over Audrey's bad attitude, saying "WORST...CHRISTMAS...EVEEEEERRRRRRRR!" before the naughty Santa Claus's evil laugh is heard.

Merry Christmas!

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Cast**

Olivia Sudworth as Audrey

Scout-Taylor Compton as Susan

Ari Lehman as Corey

Barbara Crampton as Beth, Audrey's abusive mother

Tyler Mane as Bobby, Audrey's ex-boyfriend


End file.
